Old Friends, New Things, and Death
by Buffy3
Summary: Withthe battle withtthe first approaching, Buffy thinks things can't get worse, but when she dicovers a secret about herself and an old friend visits her world turns upsideown. (first fic read!)
1. New Things

Zander walks into Buffy's living room and sees her and Spike sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"What's he doing here?" Zander said. Spike looks up and glares at Zander when he say's this.  
"Visiting me, why?" Buffy replied sarcastically  
"Why is he in your house visiting you?" demanded Zander.  
"Oh Bloody Hell, were going out now, get that through your puny head! Got to go luv, sorry." Spike exclaimed as he gets up, gives Buffy a kiss, throws his jacket over his head, and leaves.  
"Look now you made him leave! Why can't you just accept that I l LOVE him," Cried Buffy.  
"You.. you don't L..L..Lo, ugg I can't even say it!" Zander shuddered as he sat down next to her on the sofa. Buffy crossed her arms and glared at him.   
"Love him! Well I do, love as in want to spend the rest of my life with him, never want to be apart. Why can't you accept that?" She asked.  
"it's just so," Zander said "so ewww!"   
"Why?" Buffy wondered.  
"Well he..he's Spike! He's evil, and rotten look just because hes obsessed over you doesn't mean you have to say you l..llove him," He replied hugging her. Buffy pushes him away and jumps up.  
She explodes, "Love him well I do! When he first said it to me I was repulsed! I can still hear his words echoing in my mind, 'I love you. Your all I bloody think about, dream about, your in my gut, my throat. I'm drownin in ya Summers, drownin. I told him that he was just imagining it. But then then..."  
"You lost your mind?" Zander retorted.  
"No!" Buffy cried and then her voice softened, "When that singing demon came to town it made me realize that I did love Spike, while you were all singing I kissed him, and yea I made excuses later, but he knew I meant it and deep down so did I! I realized deep down I had loved him since he first said it to me, I was just to afraid to admit it!"  
"Buffy, he made a frickin robot out of you!" pointed out Zander.  
"Damn it Zander I know that, but I still love him! If you can't handle that, okay but don't you dare mess this up for me! I really truly love him, and Dawn adores him, and he adores her." Buffy told him.   
Zander sarcastically replied "oh yea and you really loved Angel, and this relationship won't turn out like the ones with Riley and Angel either."   
Buffy Blows up and punches Zander in the face. "Look don't you dare bring Angel into this, I loved him, I still do, and that was different. I'm happy, Dawn's happy and I think this is good for her."  
Dawn Walks in, "What's good for me?"  
" that you have Spike now, because he and Buffy are together" Zander answered.  
Dawn answered, "yea, I guess it is, I mean Spikes cool, and he treats me better than a lot of your other boyfriends! I mean he tries to treat me like an adult and tells me stuff, unlike some people."  
"Sorry Dawn, but I just want to protect you," Buffy said breaking in.  
Zander adds, "Okay okay whatever, I just came to tell you..."  
"What is it?" Buffy is worried suddenly.  
"It's Faith, she's coming here,,, to Sunnydale," he said nervously.  
Buffy is surprised "Here!!!"  
"yea, she should be here tomorrow morning," Zander said smiling weakly.  
"Why?" Dawn asked.  
"To help train the potentials, I assume," replied Zander  
"oh, great," mused Dawn.  
"Dawn go do your homework," Buffy told her.  
"but, i..." Dawn complained.  
Warningly, "Dawn."  
"okay fine whatever " Dawn mutted, " Were going to war and I still have to do homework!" she turned and walked out while Buffy shakes her head.  
"Okay, wait Faith? I thought she was in jail?" Buffy pointed out.  
"Nope, not anymore! Wesley busted her out," Zander laughed.  
"oh great, as if we don't have enough problems on our hands, physo slayer is back!" Buffy groaned.  
Faith walks in suddenly. "Did someone mention me?"  
"Faith, your early," Buffy said.  
"What no hug? Hey B surprised to see me?" Faith jokes.  
"Only a little, so how are you?" Buffy asks.  
"Five-By-Five. So I hear your bangin Spike now, what's that like?" teases Faith.  
"Why do people keep bringing that up?" Buffy exploded. Dawn walked in.  
"Buffy Willow just called, she said Faith, Oh she's here!"  
"Hey kid!" Faith exclaimed.  
"I'm not a kid!" Dawn retorted smirking.  
" Ouch temper! So when do I meet our replacements?" asked Faith.  
"Well now I guess. Amanda, Kennedy come here!" Buffy called.  
Amanda and Kennedy run in "What?"  
"I'd like you to meet Faith, the other slayer," Buffy said.  
"only two, where are the rest?" questions a surprised Faith.  
Ummm Giles, took them on a retreat thing with Willow.  
"Oh well lets get started," Faith said brightly.  
"oh," Buffy starts and then she falls, and the floor starts spinning  
"are you okay?" Dawn exclaimed worried.   
"yea fine just a little dizzy, go with Faith and the girls, this is to much, I'm going to Spikes. Will you be okay?" Buffy asked.  
"yea, go on." Dawn reassured her.  
Buffy heads over to Spikes.  
"Hey love! How's it going?" Spike said, then he sees Buffy's expression, "Uh oh what's wrong?"  
"It's Faith, she's back! Can I stay over here?" Buffy asked.  
"Sure, back what do you mean back?" Spike questioned.  
"She's here to help the potentials train." Buffy answered.  
Buffy and Spike sleep and the next morning he wakes up to the sound of Buffy retching.  
Spike jumps up and runs over to Buffy.  
" Love, Love are you okay?"  
"Yea, it must have been something I ate," Buffy moaned.  
"Well here sit down and rest!" Spike comforts her.  
"No, no I better get home, or to what's left of it!" Buffy reassured him.  
"Okay, well love you!" Spike said.  
I love you to, bye," she kisses him and leaves.  
When Buffy gets home around noon she finds the house empty and takes a shower and then rests.  
Zander comes into Buffy's room   
"Hey Buff, you have a visitor."  
"Really, who?" Buffy asks surprised.  
"Go outside and see!" Zander exclaimed.  
Buffy gets up and goes outside, leaning against a tree is none other than Angel!  
"Angel?!? What are you doing here?" Buffy gasped  
Angel hugs her.  
"Hey I came to see you and to check on Faith's arrival. You're okay, right?"  
"Well actually no, can we take a walk?" Buffy questioned.  
Sure," Angel replied.  
Buffy and Angel walk side by side to the park  
"Okay, Angel I'm with Spike now and I sorta have a big problem," Buffy looks up at him nervously.  
"okay, shoot," Said Angel  
Buffy replied, "I'm pregnant." 


	2. Revisiting the past

"What?!?" Angel replied surprised.  
"I know it's..." Buffy said trailing off.  
"Buffy what are you going to do? Have you told Spike? How can you fight like this?" Angel questioned.  
"I really don't know what to do, and Spike well, he doesn't know yet, I'll tell him tonight, before anyone else. But, well what if he hates me? I would die," Buffy said as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Oh God Buffy, I love you so much! I can't stand to see you sad like this!" Angel cried putting his arms around he and drawing her to him. She lay her head on his shoulder and wept, " Spike, well he can be a jerk, but he really truly loves you, more than he's ever loved anyone, he could never hate you no matter what you did, he would still be passionately in love with you."   
"Its that passion I'm worried about, look what it did to me and you, you became evil and tried to drive me insane, what if…" Buffy wept fearfully.  
"Buffy that would never happen to you and Spike, I lost my soul, even without one Spike loved you, I think he did when he first saw you," Angel told her soothingly, "look, I can't stay I'm needed in LA, big evil you know, sorry."  
"You never change!" Buffy said smiling.  
"I'm sorry. Butt hey no creepy warnings about death and you get a present," Angel replied.  
"Angel, you give me to much, just seeing you made me feel better," Buffy exclaimed, "I still have the jacket from when we first met."  
"I know but you need this, here," Angel handed her a small box. When she opened it there was a small bottle on a silver chain, inside was a greenish blue liquid.  
"Oh Angel! Its beautiful," Buffy gushed.  
"The liquid is a protectant, Fred made it and I got the rest," Angel replied shrugging.  
"I love it thank you!" Buffy cried hugging him and then putting it on.  
"Bye Buffy," Angel whispered.  
"Bye," Buffy replied as he walked away into the swirling fog. 


	3. Discoveries

Buffy turned and walked away, she smiled to herself as she stepped into Spike's crypt.   
"Spike, honey, I need to talk to you," Buffy called  
Spike turned and walked over to her kissing her passionately. "What is it love? Are you alright?"  
"No, actually I'm not," Buffy replied nervously.  
"Bloody hell what is it?" Spike questioned her leading her to the couch and sitting down. Buffy sat down next to him and said,  
"Spike, I...I'm... I'm pregnant."   
" Your, your, ummm pregnant?" Spike stammered, "how? I mean that's great Buffy."  
"Do you really think so?" Buffy replied.  
"Yea Buffy I'm happy, but I'm also a little confused," Spike said.  
" Yea it's cool I guess, and awesome for us, but I'm also a little scared, I mean what about slaying, and the approaching war?" Buffy questioned.  
"Hey, love don't worry, you can still train for now, but when you patrol I'm coming. Mostly Faith can patrol, and as for the first, well..." Spike broke off.  
"Yea that sounds like a good plan," Buffy replied.  
" Have you told the scoobies yet?" Spike asked.  
"No, I think we should tell them together," Buffy answered.  
"Alright, when?" Spike replied.  
"Well probably tonight," Buffy gave him a smile.   
"Sounds good love, lets go," Spike smiled and moved into kiss Buffy.  
Her cell phone rings shattering the moment.  
"Oh sorry, got to get that!" Buffy cried answering the phone.   
"Hello?" Buffy answered.  
"Buffy it's Willow"  
"Oh hi"  
"Hey, I have to tell you something,"  
"Okay, what"  
"There will be another potential arriving in the next few days, only this time it's a baby"  
"WHAT?"   
"Well it will be born soon, and then grow to be a 14 year old girl in the next few days."  
"Wow!"  
"All say this Buffy, this baby has really special parents, like vampires or something else really powerful, like a slayer."  
The phone drops from Buffy's hands and hits the floor.  
"BUFFY, BUFFY, BUFFY! Hello, hello! Are you there?" Willow cried. Spike grabbed Buffy as she sank to the floor and helped her to the couch. Then he picked up the phone.  
"Sorry Willow, Buffy's a little tired and needs to rest, so bye," Spike said and hung up the phone. He turned to Buffy and said,  
"Are you alright?"  
"Our Baby is..."  
"What love?"  
"A potential, our baby is a potential."  
"What? How?"  
"She will be 14 a few days after she's born, which is in few days."  
"Wow!" Spike exclaimed.  
"Lets go tell the others, now" Buffy replied.  
The two got up and walked hand in hand to Buffy's house, once inside Zander, Dawn, and Anya greeted them.   
"Hi guys," Buffy said.  
"Hey Buff, what's up?" Zander questioned.  
"Spike and I have an announcement to make," Buffy said.  
"Ohhh what is it?" Dawn exclaimed.  
The others murmured their excitement.  
"Hey, let Buffy speak!" Spike cried.  
"I'm Pregnant" Buffy announced. 


	4. The truth hurts

"What, um... no... um... you..." Zander choked out.  
Dawn started crying, "How could you are you stupid?"  
"Wow shocker, B got pregnant before I did!" Faith mused.  
"Oh shut up Faith!" The others chorused.  
"Wow, sorr-ey," Faith retorted rolling her eyes.  
"But Buffy Why?" Dawn cried shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Well it's not like I meant to, I mean vampires aren't supposed to have children," Buffy replied  
"Angel did," Zander put in.  
"Yea well that's different," Buffy said.  
"Oh it must be a mystical pregnancy, I've read about those!" Anya added.  
"Yea that about sums it up," Spike said sarcasticly.  
"Hey yall, hush!" Buffy cried, "This kid is special, she will be born in a day or two, and within a week will be fourteen, and a potential."  
"Wow, Buff," Zander whispered.   
"That's cool!" Anya cried  
"Yea, one more army girl!" Faith cried.  
Dawn who had been silent finally exploded, "I hate you! This isn't neat or cool it sucks ass! This whole potential thing is getting on my nerves, and now we're adding another one! Oh yea and this time its Buffy's wonderful daughter! You never have time for me anymore, and now there will be even less because the stupid kid will need training."  
"Dawn... listen sweetie." Buffy cut in.  
"No you listen to me this kid, It's not even born and it's ruining my life! You never let me do anything, all I do is research and you don't even thank me! Well I've had enough, I'm not standing around and listening anymore! Goodbye!" Dawn slapped Buffy across the face and stormed upstairs slamming her door.  
"Dawnie!" Buffy cried starting after her.  
"Buffy love maybe you should let her be," Spike said comfortingly and puts his arm around Buffy.  
"She's right you know, and I for one am going to comfort her!" Zander piped up."Buffy this is soooo cool! Congrats! What will you name her?" Anya cried bouncing up and down.  
"Oh god happiness," Faith cried, "I'm out" And she walked away.  
"Yea, what are we going to name her?" Buffy asked Spike.  
"I donno, love, but we should call Giles and Willow." He replied.  
"Right of course, but first I want to tell Amanda and Kennedy," Buffy said.  
"Tell us what?" Amanda asked.  
"We herd yelling and came to see what it was about," Kennedy piped up.  
"I'm pregnet," Buffy said.  
"Wow!" Amanda exclaimed.  
"That's great but how can you fight?" Kennedy asked.  
"What will you name it?" Amanda put in.  
"Woa, woa, woa slow down! This child wil be a potential, she will be fourteen a few days after birth, and will fight with us," Spike explained.  
"How awsome!" Both girls cried.  
"Hush now, I've got to call Willow and Giles," Buffy said.  
She picks up the phone and diles Willow's cell phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey its Buffy"  
"Hi have yall figured out who the other potential is?"  
"Yea,"  
"Well who's the mother?"  
"Me,"  
"You?"  
"Yup, hey put Giles on will you"  
"Hello Buffy, what is all this?" Giles answered.  
"Giles, I'm pregnant,"   
"WHAT???? Buffy how could you be so irresponsible? Now you can't fight, or train, or…" Giles exploded.  
"Wait Giles, that means Buffy's having a baby," Willow added.  
"I realize that Willow but we still have a problem," Giles started.  
"Buffy's baby is the newest potential," Willow explained.  
"Ohhh, well that changes it,"   
"Cool huh?" Buffy cut in.  
"I suppose," Giles replied.  
"Have you thought of a name?" Willow asked excitedly, "How about Xena? You know the warrior princess."   
"Xena, humm I like that," Buffy replied.  
"Okay girls you can discuss this when we get home tomorrow. Buffy be careful, we can't have this leaking out to the demon world, and don't patrol, or fight until Xena, or whoever is born," Giles cut in.  
Spike who had been listening in suddenly spoke up. "She can stay with me until she has the baby, and I will patrol with Zander, or have Faith go."  
"That's good," Giles answered.  
"Well bye guys!" Buffy and Spike chorused and then hung up.  
"Come on lets go to my place, pack a bag," Spike said turning to Buffy and kissing her. She ran upstairs and reappeared later carrying a small duffel bag.   
"lets go!"  
"Buffy do you really want to name our kid Xena?" Spike questioned.  
"Yea I kind of do," Buffy laughed.  
"Okay, fine with me love now come on," Spike replied.  
"Bye everyone I'm going to be at Spikes!" Buffy cried as they headed out the door and to Spike's. 


	5. End of my Days

Willow and Giles cut there trip short and returned the next day with the rest of the potential slayers, who had the joy of meeting Faith the moment they returned.   
  
"I'm Faith, you respect me and listen to me I'll be your best friend, if not, well, you'll wish you'd never come here," Faith had greeted them. With Buffy out of slaying for a few days Faith became the leader and sole trainer of the potentials. Buffy didn't tell the potential about being pregnant, she let Willow tell them about it after the baby was born so for now all the girls knew was Buffy was on a mission. Buffy rested well for the next week and Willow read up on mystical births, and what to do because it would be to risky to have the baby at the hospital. On Saturday around three pm Buffy gave birth to the next potential slayer Xena. Six days later Xena is almost a mini Buffy. She has long white blond hair and piercing ice blue eyes; she too has acquired a slight British accent. Soon after Spike moves in with Buffy. This makes it easier to train and plot against the first. Everyday each person in the Summer's household has a job. Xander "evil proofs" the house and builds anything needed. Willow works on spells, and Spike, Buffy, and Faith train and prepare the potentials. Andrew and Anya just do whatever is needed. Sunnydale has emptied fast, the people sense what something big is happening, everywhere houses are becoming empty, people are just leaving abruptly. The end is near and no one is prepared. Buffy has led the potentials into danger and two have been lost, now she wants to go back in and no one agrees.  
  
"Look we all have to be together! We have to go in and fight this thing!" Buffy cried exasperated.   
  
"Buffy some of don't feel like following your orders any more, all they do is kill us!" Kennedy cried.  
  
"Honey, hush!" Willow warned.  
  
"And you!" Kennedy sad turning, "Stop defending her!"  
  
"I...I, Buffy Kennedy's right, we cant loose anymore, besides all we have are theories," Willow answered.  
  
"So what, now your all againdt me? Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?" Buffy cried.  
  
"Look Buffy, it's just," Xander started.  
  
"Buffy damnit! We all of us, ar eso sick of being bossed around and then led into danger you can't save us from, I think we should elect Faith as our leader," Anya said and the others murmered in aggrement.  
  
"What?!?" Buffy exploded.  
  
Dawn stood up and walked over, "On behalf of us I have to ask you to back off, please."  
  
"Fine you don't want me, I am so sick of being the slayer I quit!" Buffy cried and stormed out. She headed for Spikes abandoned crypt.  
  
Back at the house everyone sat dumbfounded. Then hell broke loose everyone started yelling and arguing at once.  
  
"I don't want to lead!"Faith cried  
  
at the same time others were saying  
  
"She really left!"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Were free"  
  
"ding dong the witch is dead"  
  
"We have to go after her"  
  
it was pretty obvious Faith was no leader, Spike who had been out gathering info walked in.  
  
"HEY! HEY SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" He yelled. Everyone grew silent.  
  
"Where is Buffy? What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Well , see she um well we all decided," Willow began.  
  
"Basically she left, Faith is our leader now," Kennedy interrupted.  
  
"WHAT? Bloody hell, what were you thinking? After all she has done you kick her out?" Spike started blazing mad, "And you you little bitch. How the fucking hell could you kick her out?" Spike advances on Faith throwing her against the wall. "You think you can lead? Yeah right! You can't control your own bloody self, much less protect the lives of innocent girls! They will be dead by nightfall!"   
  
Faith gets up and punches Spike.  
  
"Shut up, I didn't ask for this job, but you have no right to say those things after what you have done!"   
  
Spike picks Faith up and slams her down and then into the wall, she trips him and they end up wrestling on the ground.  
  
"Get Buffy back, I can't lead these girls, only she can, please get her back!" Faith whispers as they fight. Spike stands up and leaves to find Buffy. He arrives at his old home a little while later to find her on the bed crying.  
  
"Oh love, what they did, its so unfair!" Spike cry's when he sees her.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy says looking up. He runs to her and takes her in his arms.  
  
"Shhh love it'll be alright,"  
  
"Where's Xena?"  
  
"She's okay, she's with Andrew, so she doesn't know about this yet,"  
  
"God, I'm sop confused!" Buffy cries sobbing.  
  
"You'll be fine, but those girls need you I need you!" Spike soothed.   
  
"I can't go back, yet, everyone hates me!"  
  
"I don't, I love you! You're the one thing in my life that has ever been good."  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"Shhh, look you are the one thing in all my hundreds of years I have ever been sure, of, you're the one,"  
  
"I...I donno if I want to be the one,"  
  
"Look, please come back!"  
  
"I can't yet."  
  
"Ohh"," Spike turns to go.  
  
"Wait stay!"  
  
"Okay, I'll just take this chair," Spike says taking his jacket off.  
  
"No with me here," Buffy says and pats the bed. Spike climbs up beside her and puts his arms around her she rests her head on his chest and that's the way they wake up.  
  
"Buffy, come back, please, Faith asked me to get you so please."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Alright, I guess I should after al Faith might kill them!"  
  
Spike throws his jacket over his head and the two run to Buffy's luckily it is overcast so Spike doesn't burn. The next few weeks go on as normal.  
  
On May 20 the day everyone has been preparing for arrives. It finds Buffy and her army atop Gallows hill. The sky has turned dark and they are ready, now all they need is the first to show.  
  
"This is it everyone, our final battle, some of us won't make it, but we will succeeded!" Buffy encouraged. But all of there training could not prepare them for what was coming. 


	6. Battle Casualties

Suddenly the earth shook with such a force it knocked everyone to the ground, they scrambled up only to face an army of 200,000 uber-vamps approaching led by the most horrible creature ever, The First.   
  
"If your going to cause this much trouble the least you could do is face me!" Buffy cried. The earth shook again and lighting flashed illuminating the gruesome twisted face that was the first evil. The first suddenly became Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother! There is a shudder and suddenly the first is solid, but it is still weak.   
  
Turning to its army the first yells "Attack!" the hell-demons jump and the battle has begun. The first hightens itself into the air and floats above the battle field.   
  
"Mom?" Buffy whispers as she launches into battle mode.  
  
"Yes Buffy I am Your mother, its me!" The first cries laughing.  
  
"No, its not my mom, your evil, not my mom!"  
  
"Yes! I am!"  
  
"NO! STOP IT!"  
  
Spike puts his arm around her and says, "Shhh it'll be okay! Just don't listen to it!"  
  
Buffy nods and turns around just in time it see Anya and Andrew, they had been kissing and a vampire had stuck a sword through them, killing them both.   
  
"Xander, I'm so sorry!" She whispers touching his arm.  
  
"Anya. Anya. How. How could you," He stammers, almost fainting but regaining his strength and killing the monster that killed Anya. The battle has truly begun.  
  
An earshattering scream is herd and Dawn turns to see a fallen body, one of a potential. It is mangled and there is a sword stuck in it. Dawn shudders and tries not to gag, she concentrates on the battle. The girls head rolls off and Dawn attacks the uber-vamps that killed her, killing them. The next time Dawn turns to look at something she whishes she hadn't. There is a mass of ubervamps and Faith is in the middle!  
  
"Faith!" Dawn cries, "Look out!" but it is too late as Faith turns the vampires attack, one guts her shoving its sword into her over and over, until there is nothing left to stab, another hacks at her head chopping it into uneven mangles pieces. Another sucks her blood and more are coming to eat the fallen slayer.  
  
"Faith!" Dawn cried tears streaming down her face, while she is transfixed at the sight of the slayer an uber-vamp jumps her. Buffy looks up at her sister's cry and dashes over to help, she kills the vamp and then advances on the ones around Faith. A strange sensation shoots through Buffy and she realizes Faith is dead, and a new slayer has been born. In a fit of rage Buffy kills six vampires. Spike and Xander notice what has happened. Spike runs to help Buffy and Xander looks around trying to figure out who is the new slayer. A strange sensation washes over Amanda and she feels stronger and more powerful. She kills a vampire it was taking her a long time to kill in one easy swipe and realizes what has happened.   
  
"It's me! I'm the new slayer!" She cries raising a crossbow above her head. 


End file.
